


Rags To Silk

by Laura Luna (LauraLuthien)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Possession, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dwarves Only Fall In Love Once In Their Lifetimes, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Good King Thorin Oakenshield, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Possessive Sex, Possessive Thorin, Rough Oral Sex, Thorin Broods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraLuthien/pseuds/Laura%20Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet dreams are made of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rags To Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Another naughty one! Again, please let me know if I need to add any more tags. Enjoy! x

It had seemed like forever that you had been walking up these long and cavernous corridors of Erebor, your bare feet were now sore and your legs tired and lethargic as you struggled on with your hands bound with rope behind your back and a sturdy dwarven guard holding your arm, leading you on this endless trip to nowhere. You did not know what was happening or where you were going. You weren't sure if you had done something wrong and all kinds of scenarios were playing on your mind. From what you could remember, you had worked very hard and completed all of the errands you were meant to.

"We are here now lass." The stout dwarf grunts and loosens his grip on your arm.

 "Where are we exactly?" You raise your brows and shrug your shoulders as best as you could with your hands still bound.

He didn't answer you but he smirked a little and then with his fist he punched the large, wooden door three times and then walked away back up the hall, his armour clinking and chinking echoing around the cove of the walkway.

You stand scared and unsure who or what was behind the door and your mouth dries up. You then hear what sounds like a man clear his throat and the door starts to rattle and then it opens inward with a loud creak. You want to run away right now.

You then come face to face with him...the King, Thorin Oakenshield. He is stood before you with a dark navy robe on messily fastened around his waist and his broad and muscly chest scattered with thick chest hair exposed.

"You are here." Thorin mumbles with a keen smile and steps back against the door and nods for you to enter his chambers.

You walk in slowly and nervously into the large chamber and Thorin spots your bound hands and sighs deeply and shakes his head.

"They should of not done this," He growls and unties the rope around your fragile and shaking wrists and throws it the floor.

Your mouth feels like it's going to crack if it gets any drier. As you look around you you begin to worry even more, why had you been brought to the King's room? You look at the very large bed in the middle of the room and the numerous fur rugs that lay around it, at the far side of the room the balcony door was open letting in the sweet, warm and fresh Summer air of the mountain dance into the room and you lick your lips.

Thorin strides over to a large, dark wooden chest that hold numerous crystal bottles and decanters on. He selects a round bottle filled with a deep red liquid and pulls off the stopper and picks up the sapphire and emerald encrusted goblet next to it and pours it in. He looks up at you and walks over to you with it, taking a big sip. You smell it as he gets closer to you, the deep fruity scent filling your nose and you lick your lips again and you nearly ask him if you could have a taste only to quench your thirst but you are more concerned on why you are here.

"My L-lord, excuse me but, why am I here?" You ask trembling.

"Thorin." He quips, raising his eyebrows with a coy smile.

"Sorry?" You question him.

"I do not want you to call me Lord, my Lady...Thorin will do just fine." He replies with a soft smile.

 "Ahh, well... apologies--" Thorin raises his goblet up and waves off your apology.

He moves even closer up to you and starts to circle around you whilst taking several gulps from his goblet and mumbles something you can't understand.

You have to admit to yourself, he looks very handsome and very attractive. His long, dark hair, teased with grey strands all unruly and messy, his light blue eyes glistening in the candles that lit the room and the way his robe was tied lazily, exposing most of his battle worn and bronzed skin. You begin to tingle at the sight of him and understood why so many ladies admired him.

"You are very beautiful." Thorin whispers as he stands close behind you, you can smell the liquor on his breath.

"Thank you, my Lor-- um, Thorin." You whisper and your cheeks begin to burn.

"Marry me..." he suddenly asks with his mouth right next to your ear.

"W-what?" You couldn't believe your ears, was this is a joke or a dream?

He walks around to your front and with his free hand lifts your chin with one of his thick, calloused fingers.

"Be _mine_ , forever." He huskily mutters.

You wondered if he was incredibly drunk at this point, that or just completely mad.

"But you do not know me, and this is an awfully strange way to propose, bringing me here all tied up and and--" Thorin interrupts.

"They should not have done that to you and if you like I shall have their heads off before the day is done!" He boomed loudly and firmly.

You laugh out loud and shake your head, "No, no...I'm just so confused, you are asking a girl you don't even know her hand in marriage, it is absurd, really it is." You chime.

"I do know you." He stammers and you look at him again inquisitively.

" _How_ may I ask?" You ask with a frown.

"Many days I have spent looking at you from afar as you have run errands and live your life in my kingdom, helping others and helping restore Erebor." He compliments and praises you.

You smile gently and blush a little at the words you are hearing but you are still in disbelief at this whole, utterly confusing event.

"You are a mighty and noble King and you should find a fair and worthy lady of importance who would suit to be your consort, not me...a maiden!" You laugh at him but the expression on your face soon fades as you see his face get serious.

"Nonsense!! I won't hear that! I too have been a pauper and a merchant myself and I have slaved and hammered the anvil in villages of men for many years to get back my rightful title. That will always be part of me. " He snaps and puts his goblet back down onto the chest firmly.

"I cannot marry you, Thorin, it would be against all the laws of our people. I have not long come of age and my family would be upset with me for not living my youth and...being with someone younger." You explain.

"I want you and I love you but if that is your wish then I respect that and I shall never speak to you again and I will live out my days a lonely King with a broken heart, for I desire only you." He confirms with a sad look in his eyes.

You frown again, shake your head and then truly convince yourself that he is drunk and desperate. You turn around to the door and head out of it, as you begin walking back up the corridor you hear sobbing, you turn around and realize it's Thorin. You hurriedly pace back to the door and see him sat on the rugs around his bed with his face buried in his hands and you come to realize, he is lonely, and desperate and your heart sinks.

"Thorin..." You walk into the room and gently over to him and stand beside him, but he's still crying into his hands, his hair fallen to the sides of his face.

You reach for the straps on your feather light, silken pale lilac dress and pull them down and let the dress fall to your ankles and you step out of it and stand before your King completely naked.

"Make me yours then..." You whisper through a sharp breath.

He lifts his head out of his hands and looks up at you and his eyes widen as he takes in every single centimeter of you, he closes his eyes again just in case you were just a vision or if he was dreaming but you were real, you were there. You look like a goddess before him, pure and beautiful.

"Durin has sent you for me has he not?" He quakes as he looks up at you in awe and fascination.

You grin and smile sweetly at his words and nod slightly.

"Turn around." He inquires and you do what he commands.

You turn around on the spot and you feel Thorin's glare pierce every inch of your body. He feels like he's about to lose control and you grin shyly at the look on his face.

"Beautiful and sweet and all _mine_." He stands slowly up and unties his robe and lets it fall next to your dress on the fur rug, oh my.

 He stands before you now completely naked and you can't take your eyes off his very large erection sitting proudly and majestically in-between his stocky legs. You gulp back and you have no time before he picks you up in one swoop of his strong, battle scarred arms and throws you on to his bed. You bounce as your body hits the soft mattress and the soft furs that scatter it.

"Get on your hands on knees, let me see you. Let me see _all_ of you." You do as he asks, you get on all fours and raise your bare backside in the air and bury your head into the mound of velvet cushions that were also scattered upon his bed.

You feel the end of the bed dip as he gets onto it and his strong hands grip your bum firmly and next all you can feel is an attack from his wet tongue and lips and his beard scratching you as he proceeds to eat you, all of you, like a starved beast. You moan out loudly but the cushions are muffling your sounds and you grip them tightly as Thorin licks, sucks and bites your aroused folds and your bum, and licks both of your holes, licking up and down along your slit with strong laps of his tongue, completely devouring you.

You can hear him groan against you and you feel like the dirtiest being in the whole of Middle Earth, let alone Erebor.

He stops eating you alive and sits back up on his knees. "Look at me princess."

You flop over onto your back and look up at him, his beard is covered in your juices.

"Be a good girl and come here." He dictates with a smoldering glare and he chuckles darkly, looking down at his very large and swollen cock.

You wonder how your going to fit his thick erection into your mouth without dislocating your jaw but you lick your lips and crawl up to him in anticipation of tasting him, he looks like a sex god with his unruly hair plastered to his sweat covered face and his strong body sitting proud above you.

You begin to gently suck the end of his member and swirl your tongue in circles around it and along the slit, you taste his bitter pre-come and it makes you want to devour him even more, you slowly fully engulf him in the warm and wet heat of your mouth until your nose is nestled in the thick, dark hair above his cock and with one hand you cup his large balls as the other slowly begins to grip his length firmly and you pull up and down his shaft as you suck on him, he completely fills your mouth and you can barely breathe, you can feel every vein and every ridge of him. He holds the back of your head and grips your hair gently. You love the moans coming from him and it turns you on even more and encourages you to go quicker and deeper.

"Look at you sweetheart, you are enjoying that are you not?" He hisses cheekily through a struggled breath.

You hum in response and he jolts at the vibration of your mouth around his throbbing length.

You continue to suck him and you look directly up into his eyes innocently for a moment which sends him right to the edge, the way you are looking up at him sweetly and seductively but so naughtily, your long lashes fluttering everytime the tip of him hits the back of your throat. You begin to realize that there was no going back from this and you did not care because your feelings were the same towards him.

"Come the morning the whole of Erebor will know your name." He growls and holds your jaw in both his hands, pulling you off him and you frown a little at the loss of him inside your mouth.

"I am going to take you now princess, I am going to make you _mine_!" He insists and his stern face and slacked mouth makes you eager for him.

He gently pushes you back and you fall against the cushions again and he holds your ankles and lifts up your legs before sitting right in front of you, you then wrap your legs around his broad waist and he begins to tease your wet slit with his throbbing and engorged end and before you know it you feel like all the air is squeezed out of your body as he fills you up completely, taking away your innocence and your youth, you are now a woman, you are Thorin's woman. It was quite painful and Thorin saw the struggled look on your face and he stopped above you.

"I will be gentle sweetheart, do not worry, I will take care of you." He whispers raggedly and begins to move his hips gently against you, you moan and scramble for purchase on the bed as his thrusts deepen, not quicker but deeper and you look up at his beautiful face and through gritted teeth he pants and growls and he is completely undone.

"Take me, Thorin. Harder!" You moan out and he grunts and lifts you up whilst still inside of you and falls back so that now you are sat on top of him.

"Ride me." He commands and you do as your King says and you begin to roll your hips and ride him sensually and expertly like you had done this before. You are completely impaled on him and it feels like absolute bliss and you never want this feeling to end.

You grasp hold of his thick chest hair for purchase as you quicken your movements and with both of his large hands he cups and kneads your breasts strongly and possessively and rubs his calloused thumbs over the erect buds of your youthful nipples.

You find a spot deep inside of you that nearly has you collapse on top of him and you continue to ride him and grind down on him so that he keeps hitting _that_ spot. He grips your hips with a bruising hold and squeezes as he thrusts into you so hard and strongly that you scream out loud in shock, he looks like a crazed beast and is spitting and growling out through gritted teeth as he desperately takes you into the next age, marking you and claiming you and making you HIS. Your poor heart is beating so hard you feel like this is how will you die, impaled on the King Under The Mountain and everyone will know about it but right in this moment it matters not.

Thorin hits your sweet spot with each and every glorious thrust and soon you begin to feel what seems like your soul leaving your body and all around you turns hazy and blurred and white lights begin to appear and your head feels heavy and like it's about to roll off of your shoulders and you cry out as the most intense feeling shoots through every nerve in your body and you feel like you are flying, weightless and free, the feeling of pure pleasure racing through every part of you.

Thorin's moans and grunts are muffled as this pleasure takes hold of you and you begin to feel him fill you up with his hot liquid as his thrusts stutter and you reach out your arms above you head and scream, "THORIIIIN! Oh Thorriinn, yes, oh yes, Thorin!!"

 

 **********

 

You wake up long before dawn disorientated and in your own bed with your nightdress sticking the your hot and sweaty body and bed covers on the floor and your hair all wet and glued to your face, you look around you and let your eyes adjust to the blackness of your small room in the maids quarters of Erebor and you try to make out shapes and to see if Thorin was with you or not... but it was a dream, you laugh to yourself and run your fingers through your hair. It was _all_ just a dream.

The following day whilst you were carrying a large basket full of groceries and parchment paper to it's desired destination you were stopped by a burly, ginger haired dwarf guard clad heavily in silver armour, "My lady, the King has asked for you, leave your duties and come with me immediately." He insists strongly.  
  
You drop down the basket on the spot and brush down your dirty hands on your ragged and ripped maids clothes and hold the guards held out hand and he leads you to the King and you smile.


End file.
